legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kyurem
Kyurem is a legendary Ice/Dragon type Pokémon who waits for a hero to fill in the missing parts of his body with truth or ideals. He generates a powerful, freezing energy inside himself, but his body became frozen when the energy leaked out. Biology Kyurem is a gray and blue, bipedal Pokémon of indefinable but seemingly draconic basis. Kyurem has a blue head and snout and has yellow eyes without pupils, has a pair of pointed light bluish horns on its head and a yellow crest on its skull. Three pointed teeth jut out the bottom of either side of its jaws, which are frozen shut by the ice covering its head. Its long, gray neck has lines running around its whole body, legs, arms and tail. It has two arms, each with its own claw and each arm is jointed together from its oddly shaped blue wings, which are believed to be used for flying and storing cold air. Each wing has two spikes of ice. The ice covering the wings can break, revealing gray tendril-like appendages on Kyurem's back. The right side of its body seems to be damaged in some way, as the wing and horn on its head on that side are shorter; the right side of its head also has a spiked edge near its jaw hinge that is absent from its left. Its legs are somewhat slender, and has three sharp ice-like claws on each enormous foot. Its tail has three blue conical spikes on its tip, and appears to be some sort of propulsion device or a container of energy; exactly what it is based on is unclear, but it may be a damaged turbine. Kyurem has two alternate forms, White Kyurem and Black Kyurem, which are formed by combining with Reshiram and Zekrom, respectively, and share many aspects of their designs with them. It can use Absofusion on their respective Dragon Stones to change to White or Black Kyurem. When transformed into either, its legs are just like before, but shorter and the middle toe becomes ice. As White Kyurem, it has some extra icy details on the legs. Its tail resembles that of Reshiram or Zekrom, but they are attached to the body with three gray parts of skin. The tail is capable of movement and contains four holes: they are horizontal on White Kyurem and vertical on Black Kyurem. The torsos of each form are similar, but White Kyurem's torso is more slim than Black Kyurem's bulky torso. Its shoulders are covered in 'squares' of ice with two pins protruding from each which can come out and 'plug in' the aforementioned holes. As White Kyurem, it has thin arms with two rings and three claws each, wings between the rings on its forearms, and its right arm and wing are frozen. As Black Kyurem, it has Zekrom's arms, but more muscular and without wings, and its left arm and wing are frozen. Its neck is the same shape, but becomes upright; White Kyurem uses Reshiram's fur and Black Kyurem uses Zekrom's skin. In both forms, the ice covering one of Kyurem's jaws (upper for White Kyurem, lower for Black Kyurem) has partially disappeared, allowing it to move its mouth. During battle, Black Kyurem and White Kyurem enter Overdrive mode and tubes sprout from its back to its tail. In White Kyurem's case, the ends of its hair and wings become fiery and its tail acquires fiery highlights. In Black Kyurem's case, parts of its right arm and the tip of the horn on the back of its head turn blue, while its tail lights up with electricity. In Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, Kyurem can also change into Black Kyurem or White Kyurem without fusing by channeling the power of powers of both Reshiram and Zekrom it has within itself. Kyurem generates a powerful, freezing energy inside itself, but its body became frozen when the energy leaked out. Due to an old legend, it may be assumed Kyurem may be hostile towards Pokémon and humans, due to the fact it supposedly ate them if they were found outside at night. It is said to be an extraterrestrial Pokémon according to folklore. Kyurem is the only Pokémon that can learn Glaciate, while its alternate forms White Kyurem and Black Kyurem can respectively learn Ice Burn and Freeze Shock instead. White Kyurem and Black Kyurem can also learn Reshiram's and Zekrom's signature moves Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt, respectively. Gallery BlackKyurem.jpg|Black Kyurem whitekyurem.jpg|White Kyurem 1abc56f6ecba41b9b11682cc90be6bab.jpg 250px-Kyurem_anime.png 845b6fcf7e4f17181cff5ad22a553a0f0828a66f_00.jpg 938.gif 990.gif 1510779594119.gif b5c662664cc0f84c26eef53cc31bf962af37c0ba_hq.gif b34826044b963849daa45d1bc25baa14b7b0f347_hq.gif Black-kyurem-screenshot.png giphy kyurem.gif kyurem attack.gif KnobbyDistinctAbyssiniancat-small.gif Kyurem_Generations.png Kyurem_M15.png Kyurem_M18.png kyurem-pokemon-the-movie-kyurem-vs-the-sword-of-justice-5.01.jpg maxresdefault kyurem.jpg kyurem in sky.jpg movie15_ss03.jpg movie15_ss05.jpg movie15_ss08.jpg PastLazyAsiaticgreaterfreshwaterclam-size_restricted.gif White_Kyurem_anime.png White_Kyurem_Generations.png White-kyurem-screenshot.png Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Shape Shifters Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Flyers Category:Absorbers Category:Trapster Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Pokemon Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Generation V Pokemon Category:Dragon Type Pokemon Category:Ice Type Pokemon Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Non Humans Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kenta Miyake Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Trios Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Marc Thompson